Not a Goddess Just a Girl
by Tishie
Summary: With a beauty contest coming up, Jill has no self esteem. How can she win when she's against one of the most beautiful ladies on the planet? It's a battle to the death! It's also time for Jamie to make her realize she's one of a kind! JamiexJill Chap6up
1. Announcement

**Not a goddess; Just a girl**

_Chapter __**One**_: _Announcement_

_Authors note: I was going to write a fic about Dr. Alex and Jill, but it felt somewhat dry. So I pondered on a couple I would simply adore, and Jamie immediately popped in my mind. Although their pairing isn't supported by the game that much, I feel that their romance would grow stronger than every other bachelor. Why? Because I LOVE RIVALS TURNED LOVERS. Just check my other fics and you'll know what I'm talking about. Ok, enough of the long chit-chat. I hope you guys enjoy and a big THANK YOU to Chicken Yuki for inspiring me to create a story about Jamie and Jill. I'm really itching for more of your own fanfics._

**----------------------------------------------**

As the orange sun set gracefully towards the horizon, a purplish-pink hue cascaded across the sky.

This signaled the end of an exhausting yet fruitful day for Jill.

"Whew! All done! "She happily said, as she placed the silver watering can of hers in her tool box.

"Time for some dinner… Off to Moonlight Inn!"

Jill talks to herself on a regular basis, feeling the need to replace the lonesome action of constant thinking. And one more reason as to why she talks to herself all the time, is that it usually strikes up a small conversation with a wandering villager whom just happen to be near her.

She hurried through the road, hoping that she'll have even a ray of sunlight before nighttime got the best of her vision. Slowly making her way, she noticed a white piece of paper pinned on the village notice boards.

"I wonder what the announcement is… Checking won't take up too much time I'm sure" She reminded herself, as she changed the direction of her sprint towards the village plaza.

"Let's see" Jill carefully read, while pointing at the words as she did.

----------------------

**ANNOUNCEMENT TO ALL CITIZENS:**

There will be a new town festival debuting next week, the **27th of Winter**. The new festival is called: Goddess festival. This is a festival entirely dedicated to the beauty and splendor of our beloved harvest goddess. And in this festival, we will be holding an official Goddess' Beauty Contest, wherein ladies interested in joining, need to wear dresses. The most beautiful participant determined by our judges, will win 5000G and be mayor for a day. The people's choice will win 3500G and be awarded a bag of flower seeds. Remember, only girls are allowed to participate (_Ahem, CARL_) and dresses can only be handmade. NO BUYING OF DRESSES ALLOWED.

Sincerely,

-Mayor Theodore (:

-----------------------

As Jill read through the announcement, her eyes started to grow wider and wider. She always loved sewing… Well, the basic running-stitch anyway.

"This contest sounds so fun! I can hardly wait for the 27th of Winter! Whoa, I've got to start working now!" Jill giggled, and quickly turned around.

And suddenly, she heard a voice call out to her…

"As if you have any chance of winning"

, As soon as she heard the content of that remark, the thought of whom that voice belonged to flashed into her brain like a lightning bolt.

Jamie.

"Oh, hi Jamie! Jill politely responded, as she went closer to him, completely ignoring how mean he intended to sound to her.

Jamie simply shrugged, and looked at her as if she was a waste of time.

"I saw you getting all excited about that contest. What makes you think you'd win?"

"Winning? Oh right… I forgot it was a contest"

Jamie raised his eyebrow. "How could she get so excited about a contest, when in fact she has no intention of winning at all?"

As Jamie pondered on his little dilemma, Jill looked at him curiously, tilting her head in a cute manner.

"What's up Jamie? Hehehe! You seem to be concentrating on something important"

The adorable, high-pitched giggle made him realize he was wandering away from reality again. It's beginning to become a habit for Jamie to space-out. Being so anti-social and cold makes you think a lot, A WHOLE lot.

He shook his head and looked away hastily, trying to hide his face that was beginning to flush a light pink hue. He quickly thought of a witty remark to return to his cool disposition.

"I don't understand you at all. Didn't you read the sign properly? It clearly states there that it's a contest. Something you have to work hard on to surpass the efforts of other participants"

"Oh I don't really care about stuff like that. All I care about is having fun and seeing everyone's smiling faces. Isn't that what festivals are for?"

"I beg to differ. You don't know the first thing about festivals, do you?"

"Oh lighten up, grumpy head!"

Jill skipped playfully towards Jamie, humming a melodious tune as she did. She stopped her tracks when she felt close enough to him, and rested her arms on her back.

"You must've had a rough day. Remember that you can always stop by my farm whenever you feel lonely"

She then, got her pink rucksack and dug her hands right in, with Jamie wondering what the heck she was doing.

"Hey, what in blazes are you…"

"Oh here it is!"

Jill giggled once more, before she handed Jamie a jar of grape jam.

"I made the jam this morning. The jar came from Saibara, and I asked Louis to make the label for me. I hope it brightens your day even a tiny bit, Jamie!"

Laid in his hand was a pretty little jar with purple, grape jam inside. It had bits of crushed grape skin in it and some honey clusters to boot. Plus, the label had Jill's picture on it, with her doing the peace sign. The label read: "Jill's Jam: Grape Flavor"

Jamie blushed once more, indicating that he appreciated the farmer girl's kind gesture.

"Th-thanks… J-Jill"

He said, quite unsure of what to say next.

Jill simply zipped up her rucksack and scratched her head in relief.

"Whew, I'm glad you like it! I was pretty doubtful at first about giving you jam… Since you already rejected most of the gifts I offered you the other day…"

Jamie remembered that. She offered Jamie her best milk, eggs and wool. But of course, the unusual gentleman that he is, he rejected them so that she would ship them for her own farm's benefit.

"Those products from your farm would serve a better purpose if you ship them. Giving them to me wouldn't do any good for _anyone_."

Jill looked away, kind of hurt about what Jamie said. She thought that, giving him things would prove how well her farm is doing, thus seizing Jamie of his… unnecessary "support". (_Obvious advice and boastful comments_)

Another reason as to why she kept giving him stuff is because she had always wanted to be friends with him. She thought of Jamie as more of an idol rather than a rival. She has always watched him from afar, amazed at how well he can juggle three to five tasks at a time.

"What I mean to say is… You should really think of your farm first, before anything else"

"I know… Thanks for the advice Jamie. I really think you're an excellent farmer!"

And with that, Jill waved at him and then hurried along the path heading towards her house.

Jamie was still in a state of shock, unable to clearly think as to why Jill acted so kindly towards him.

He always thought of himself as an anti-social loner, determined not to let destructive and insensitive humans get in the way of restoring the life of his beloved harvest goddess.

But no matter how hard he tried to push everyone away, one person seemed not to care at all and continued to strive to be his friend.

"…Jill" He thought quietly, as his gaze rested solely on the jar of homemade grape jam she gladly gave to him.

**---------------------------**


	2. Snow

**Not a Goddess; Just a Girl**

_Chapter __**Two**_: _Snow_

_Authors note: Hey everyone! I'm glad some of you out there read my fic, and also I am very thankful for the positive reviews I've been receiving so far. I'm glad you like the concept of my story and hope that you follow it until the very last chapter!_

_I played MM for like, 6 hours straight now. (No school for 2 days) My eyes are weary and my hand is numb. Nevertheless, I felt the urge to continue the story, because during my play time, I got to raise Jamie's heart by 3; and now he's at 4 hearts with me. …yey (:_

_**Response to reviewers:**_

_**Suri-Gasu- **__I'm glad you liked the first chapter. I felt so happy when I read your review. I hope you follow the rest of the story though!_

_**HmGirly12**__- I'm really sorry for the grammatical errors and all. I changed the title for you! I'm glad you like the story so far._

_**Cresentbellflower- **__I love your name! It would make a great flower for the game. Yes, I'll keep smiling!_

----------------------------------------------

"8358G A good haul for today. I've got to work double time though, it'll be winter very soon" Jamie thought, as he reviewed the daily income chart he had in his hand.

It was the 27th of Fall, leaving most of the trees in the village completely bare. Thin layers of snow slowly covered roads and roofs, and each day the snow piled up in large blankets. It was also getting incredibly chilly; and most of the villagers had to buy firewood from Woody to keep them comfortable during the night. Farmers and Ranchers alike, had to rush to complete their yearly harvest, whether it be milk or sweet potatoes, everyone was busy; Especially Jamie.

Thinking about that, Jamie poured himself a cup of hot chocolate, and then looked out the window; only to find Jill lying motionlessly along the road.

"What the… What in blazes is going on with that girl?!"

He quickly placed the mug he had on the table, and then rushed out to see if Jill was alright.

"Jill! Jill! What are you doing lying on the road?! What happened?!"

Jamie vigorously shook her shoulders, seeing if it would make her conscious.

..Alas, it had no effect.

Jamie held her hand, and he was taken back from how cold it felt.

"Cold as ice…" He thought, as he tried to pick her up as gently as he could.

"No blood or anything, that's always a good sign. What a troublesome girl..." Jamie lifted her from the wet ground and hastily ran to the clinic.

"I hope its open… It's already 9:00pm"

Cold gusts made it very difficult to carry her properly, but he managed to do it. Working on a farm isn't half bad. You get to work out often and end up really strong.

Jamie ran as fast as he could, trying not to shake her too much. He looked at her face repeatedly, waiting for at least one eye to open, assuring that she's all right.

"Sheesh… The things you get into…"

Jamie finally got to the clinic. He knocked the door robustly, giving off loud thuds each time. "Hurry up will you?" He said as he adjusted Jill's head to rest on his shoulder.

"Coming.. Coming" Alex said, as he opened the door.

He stepped back when he saw them. Jamie panting repeatedly, while holding Jill like a small child.

"It's about time. I found Jill lying on the road unconscious!" Alex nodded and led Jamie inside the clinic, gesturing him towards an observation bed for Jill.

"It's a good thing you saw her, Jamie. If she stayed there all night, she could have caught high fever or hypothermia!" Alex placed a warm thermos on Jill's forehead and covered her with a warm blanket.

"But is she all right? Why is she unconscious?"

"It's just a case of fatigue. She's like this all the time, but usually goes to my clinic before she has a chance to collapse. I'm quite worried about how she's been doing lately… She isn't giving herself any slack from work, and she pursues to do more work even If her joints feel painful already."

"Fainting in the middle of the night… What kind of girl is she?!" Jamie said, looking at the exhausted girl and then shaking his head afterwards.

But even so, Jamie thought she looked really cute, even if she was unconscious and messed up.

After a few minutes, Alex and Jamie suddenly heard the door open, and went out the room to see who it was.

"I came as soon as I heard from Terry. Is Jill alright?" It was Kurt, panting as he entered the clinic.

"She's fine, no need to worry."

"Whew… Can I see her?"

"Of course. She's in that room"

The doctor pointed at the observation room, then went to his medicine cabinet to get some necessary remedies for Jill.

Jamie and Kurt went inside to check on her, and it looked like she was feeling much better.

"What a relief… Hey, thanks for carrying her all the way here"

Jamie raised his eyebrow and questioned Kurt in an irritated tone.

"I wouldn't think **you**, out of all people, would be associated with a reckless girl like Jill"

Kurt wondered that as well. Someone like him wouldn't be so close to Jill normally, but he felt like he wanted to be near her all the time. He watched her from afar when he didn't have any work to do, and was always teased by his brother on how often he talked about her. She made him feel like he was someone special, even if he thought otherwise.

She always had that fascinating smile on her face, enlightening his usually gloomy day. It took him a while to realize how he felt about her, but after a few seasons of repeated visits from Jill, he eventually got to like her. Although, the villagers didn't really seem to get the picture; even his own Grandpa wouldn't accept the idea of Kurt falling in love.

But even if Kurt had strong feelings for Jill, he couldn't bring himself to tell her how he felt. Her attitude towards him never really changed though. From spring to fall she always acted the same, never frowning or showing any sign of displeasure with Kurt's company; although, it was like that with everyone in the village. He didn't think she loved him that way, she only thought of him as a friend after all.

"What about you Jamie? I thought you hated her?" Kurt looked at her anxiously, worrying about how this will affect her farming.

"I couldn't just let her stay lying on the road. What kind of person do you think I am?"

"Honestly, I have no idea of what to think of you. But I always hear Jill talking about how great you are, Jamie this and Jamie that… I always thought she was hallucinating. But now, I guess you're not as bad as they say you are" Kurt smiled slightly, understanding how similar they actually were.

Two loners, who thought no one understood them. But Kurt got to realize that they were actually very alike, although, his love for Jill distinguished them a bit.

"Tch. You're such a sucker… I don't get what you see in her"

"He's right you know… I don't know why you're so worried about me, Kurt"

Both of them were in sudden shock, they faced her immediately as soon as they heard her speak.

When they saw her, her eyes were watery. She looked as if she was about to cry, lifting her hands close to her eyes as to catch the tears that were about to fall.

"I'm such a mess… I'm sorry for troubling the both of you this late at night"

Jamie sighed and went closer to her, with Kurt by his side. Kurt wasn't really good with making someone feel better, but Jamie was even worse; Jamie's heart sank when he saw her watery eyes, trying as hard as she could to hold them back.

"Don't offend yourself like that. You have to learn to respect yourself. If you don't, you'll end up a useless wreck like that Ray guy… He's a homeless wanderer who catches fish for a living."

"Hehehe… Don't be so mean -sniff- to Ray -sniff- he's a nice guy" Jill wiped her tears, then tried to smile again. She thought Jamie was funny, even if his method of amusement involved insulting someone she likes. (_Likes, meaning, someone she's friends with_)

"What's going on with these two?" thought Kurt, while looking at the amused Jill. "I never would have thought that Jill liked Jamie"

Kurt had an extraordinary skill of determining how a person felt. And with an easily amused Jill in front of him, he could easily tell of her liking towards Jamie.

"Are you sure ok Jill? You made me so worried a while a go."

"I'm sorry for troubling you… I just did so much today, I hardly had enough energy to head home!"

"You're such a reckless klutz, you know that?" Jamie said, peering at her with irritated eyes.

"I'm sorry, Jamie. Thank you for brining me here, though! Here's a little something"

Jill removed her rucksack from her back, and then searched for the jars of jam she was intending to ship.

"The usual grape for you Jamie, and apple for Kurt! I hope you like them you guys" Jill smiled, and a pinkish hue appeared on both Kurt and Jamie's cheeks.

"Th-thanks, Jill.. You didn't really need to…"

"It's fine! I owe you guys a lot… it's just a little something to express my thanks"

Jamie was silent and simply looked at the 2nd jar of grape jam he received from her.

"Jam won't change how stressful you can be. Wise up and learn how to take care of yourself. And maybe you won't be such a nuisance all the time"

"Hehe… I will! I bet the doctor's irritated with me already anyway!"

"On the contrary, I'm quite worried about you Jill" Alex entered the room carrying a bottle of medicine in his hand.

"I'd like you to drink this every morning. You lack vitamins in your system, so you need supplements."

"Thank you doctor" Jill then, handed him some money for the medicine.

"You're welcome. And Kurt, please come with me to my office. I need to talk to you about your grandpa's health."

"Alright. Thanks again Jill, be careful on your way home. See ya, Jamie"

"Bye Kurt and Alex! I will!"

Kurt and Alex left Jamie and Jill alone in the room. Jill got up, folded the blanket neatly and then placed the thermos on the table beside her.

"Jamie…" said Jill, as she walked beside him out of the clinic.

"What?"

"You're really cool"

Jamie's cheeks had a light shade of red, as that compliment echoed through his ears.

"H-How could you say that? Aren't you angry with me?"

"Why would I be angry at you? You're very nice after all"

"UGH! You just don't get it do you?"

Jill giggled, and then locked her arms on her back.

"Sure you can be mean at times, but in the end…"

She ran towards the front door of her house, and then said to Jamie loudly…

"You make me so happy!"

Jill closed the door, and giggled once more. Jamie was left outside, a stone's throw away from Jill's house.

His eye twitched, wondering how on earth a girl can be so bizarre!

"…She's the exact opposite of my beloved goddess… Yet, she makes me feel... as if she was_**her**_"

---------------------

_Ending notes: I'll be having school tomorrow again! Which means… No updates within this weekend! But I'll try…_

_And if you have the time, check out my profile. It's cute!_


	3. Sheep

**Not a Goddess; Just a Girl**

_Chapter __**Three: **__Sheep_

_Authors note: Hi again! Honestly, I didn't want the 2nd chapter to turn out that way. My actually plan was to let Jill catch a serious illness, and for Jamie to be forced to take care of her in his home. But that would sound so unlike him, so I just made it simpler, and besides… It enabled me to insert a rival for Jill's affection!_

_**Response to reviewers:**_

_**SangoxMiroku Ninjaness**__**- **__Great minds do think alike! And thank you for doing so, I appreciate it!_

_**Suri-Gasu- **__Hehe.. I had no idea why I missed that during checking time. Thanks for pointing that out! I promise to make this chapter a good one. Hopefully, better than the first two!_

_**Chicken Yuki- **__I am so glad you read my fic. Yes, I will read your fic right away! I hope you keep reading AND writing for all of the JamieJill fans out there. You rock!_

_..Sorry if I didn't reply to your comment. It's just that I have nothing to say, although every review I receive is always appreciated. Thank you guys!_

----------------------------------------------

"This color wouldn't look good on me" Lyla complained, as she rummaged through the available stock of yarn the junk shop had on display.

Ann shook her head in annoyance. Honestly, she disliked girls who cared too much about a certain thing, especially if it concerns appearances.

"For goddess' sake… Just pick one already, Lyla! We have other customers interested in the yarn too you know!" Ann observed the line of girls through the shop's counter and smirked.

"Gee dad, business sure is booming!" Michael nodded at her, seemingly pleased as well.

"Who knew the festival would have such a big impact on today's sales? It's a good thing you ordered early… By the way, aren't you going to reserve yourself a bundle? Won't you be joining?"

"Of course not! I can't waste any time sewing this and wearing that. It's actually a pretty stupid festival if you ask me"

Eve stepped out of the crowd holding a maroon-colored bundle of cotton, and a roll of white satin ribbons. She looked at Ann and then turned her head slightly.

"It seems to me that you're just afraid of losing, dear Ann. Not that it's a bad idea or anything… It's actually pretty wise. You wouldn't want to be caught stressing over something I would win hands down"

"Why you little…" Ann clenched her teeth in anger, and formed a fist with her hand, ready to punch the arrogant, blond vixen.

Eve haughtily giggled once more, and paid for the materials she bought.

"It looks to me like you're finally interested in joining. Hmm… I wish you luck. You'll need a TON of it, hehehe"

Michael held Ann's shoulders as he tried to calm her down… Until he had to return to the cash register, and eventually let Ann go.

"You just wait you little flirt! I'll win that contest if it's the last thing I'll do!"

As Ann screamed at Eve, the other girls who were there watched both feud and were filled with excitement shortly after the screaming fiasco ended.

"This is getting pretty interesting" Katie suggested, holding on to her black and pink bundles of yarn and cloth.

"Indeed. But still, I'm sure all of our dresses would turn out beautiful… The mayor would really have a hard time in choosing, the poor dear." Lyla said, placing her light yellow and orange folds of silk on the counter.

Nina smiled gleefully; making sure the lace she got earlier matched the pink cotton fabric. And while doing so, replied…

"I simply can't wait to see the results of all the hard work we'll be doing! You're such a genius for suggesting this festival Lyla!"

Lyla nodded and waved goodbye, peering slowly at the long line of anxious girls waiting to pay for their fabrics.

"Besides Jill, it looks like every girl in town's buying yarn and fabric from the Junk shop!" Gwen stated, rather pleased about the denim and black fabric she firmly held in her arms.

"I hear she's making her own… First she shears her farm's sheep, makes yarn out of it, and then she asks Martha to make fabric." Ellen replied, while checking the receipt for her tan and green mixed bundles of yarn and cotton.

Gina fixed her eye glasses as she clutched her sky-blue, pleaded cloth rolls.

"B-but… Won't that take too long?"

"Gina, I want that one" Dia commanded, pointing at a checkered, yellow, silk roll, while holding a bag of dark green buttons.

"Y-yes Ms.Dia! Don't strain yourself too much; I'll carry it for you!"

"I'm sure Jill's dress would turn out beautifully. She did, after all, make her own materials" Maria tranquilly concluded, straightening the folds in her gray fabric. She was also holding a packet of gold buttons, and a bundle of dark blue yarn.

Little did the girls know, Jill was too busy to even shear her sheep.

Exhausted, Jill panted repeatedly as she handed Bob the list of shipped items.

"That -pant- is all -pant- Bob" Jill confirmed, and stretched her arms wide.

"Thanks Jill, great work today. By the way, don't you think you're tiring yourself too much? You should be sewing for the festival like all the other girls in the village…"

"I promised myself I'd join… It's just; I don't have any spare time"

"Well, would you like me to help? At least until you'll get something done."

"That's very nice of you Bob, but you should be helping out Gwen rather than me. I'll be fine"

"Well, if you say so. I'll always be around though if you need any. See you tomorrow"

"Bye Bob, be careful on the way home!"

As soon as Bob left her sight, she went into her house and got out the clippers from her tool box.

"I might not have enough money for ready-made fabric, but at least I have a flock of sheep ready for at least 3 bundles of wool!"

She left her home and ran towards her ranch, dragging a worn-out rucksack behind her.

"Ouch!" A seemingly young man cried. With Jill, not too far away, running to the rescue!

"Who's there? What's wrong?"

It was Basil, holding his bleeding ankle, shrugging in pain.

"A bunch of squirrels bit my leg!"

"Squirrels? …-sigh- Grab my arm Basil, I'll get you to the clinic" Jill reached for his arms slowly, and then gently pulled him up to her side.

They both went to the clinic, but it took them a while since Basil was limping the whole trip.

"Don't worry, you don't have rabies. You're good to go"

"Whew, thanks a lot Doctor… And Jill, I'm sorry for making you bring me all the way here. Is there anything I can do for you in return?"

Jill checked her watch to find that It was already passed 7 p.m.

"Oh it's fine Basil, no need to repay me. I just REALLY need to go! Bye Doc! Bye Basil!"

"Be careful Jill, its getting dark" Alex advised, opening the door for her.

Jill left and sprinted twice as fast, while greeting people along the way.

And as she ran through the roads, she noticed Meryl crying.

"Was that Meryl? She probably got lost again… What should I do? The sheep would be sleeping by the time I get there if I helped her out… But Meryl…"

Jill sighed and decided to help Meryl out. She asked her what was wrong and as expected, she got lost again. Jill smiled and held her hand, while navigating her way through the village towards Meryl's house.

"Thank you big sister… Is there anything I can do for you? You were hurrying a while a go… I'm sorry if you missed anything important because of me…"

"No… It's nothing… I'm just glad you're safe again Meryl. Don't wander off alone again ok?"

"I promise! Take care big sister!"

Jill waved, and as soon as she lost sight of Meryl, she sat beside the river and messed with her hair vigorously.

"No more delays… Must get to the sheep… I don't care if they're sleeping!" She sat up and nodded, promising herself to never stop until she got to the ranch.

She then, began her sprint, this time 4 times faster than the sprint before.

"I'll get there by 9:30… I'll get there by 9:30…" She kept on repeating, energizing her legs each time.

But as she ran to the ranch, she ran passed a swarm of bees, which triggered their follow-the-kill instincts.

"Oh… No…" She said, as she stopped and looked behind her, only to find a hundred bees forming a skull shape to emphasize that her swollen-red, death… is fast approaching.

"Go away! I didn't mean it! I only wanted to shear my sheep! Noooo!" She screamed, as she ran 10 times faster than the sprint before. Her trail left a white cloud of dust, but she was so fast that her form was hardly even visible.

Although luckily for Jill, Jamie had sharp eyesight, and detected her little sprint from a mile away.

…Or maybe it was just the loud, frantic screaming.

"…What the"

He dodged himself out of the way, but his leg stayed somewhere along the road, as he jumped too fast for him to correctly position his body

Jill tripped on his leg, and then plunged straight into the river beside the path.

The bees then, stopped their mad-cow chase, seeing as their target got upsettingly wet.

Jill was left, shaking in exhaustion; drenched in cold, river water.

Jamie stood up and dusted his poncho, as he looked around for what remained of Jill.

As he went closer to the river, following Jill's dust clouds, he spotted her… Drenched, with a few weeds stuck in her hair, crying.

"This day's HORRIBLE! I can't stand it anymore!" She screamed, draining the very last of her energy to stand up.

Jamie's aqua-blue eyes widened and his heart sank, while looking at the girl whom meant secretly a lot to him.

"What exactly happened here?" He asked, hurrying to the crash site to help.

"All I wanted was to shear my sheep… But then Basil was bitten by a bunch of squirrels, then Meryl lost her way again, then I ran through a bunch of bees… And LOOK what happened! I'm soaking wet and my clippers probably floated away… What did I do to deserve this!?"

Jamie simply looked at her, too shocked to even utter a single word.

All he could do was help her up and offer her his poncho for warmth.

"You must be freezing… Here, you can wear this"

Jill was sniffling softly; she probably caught a cold by now.

"Th-thanks… I a-appreciate it. -sniff-"

Jill took the poncho and then wrapped it around her cold, wet body. She looked at Jamie afterwards and then smiled.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I expected a harsh insult a while ago, you know"

Jamie looked at her and then pouted, blushing as he did.

"I thought you were an optimist. I guess I was wrong"

Jill tightened the poncho around her then got her rucksack, blushing a light shade of pink.

"Nevertheless, thank you Jamie. Your poncho's pretty warm"

"You're not going to keep that! I just… Pity you, is all"

Jill nodded, and then went up the path together with Jamie. She squeezed her pigtails dry, followed by her shirt and handkerchief.

"You said you wanted to shear your sheep?"

"Yeah…"

"Don't you think it's too late for that? You'd be disturbing their slumber"

"Only for today! Besides, I really need to have some yarn… it takes a while for the yarn to be made into fabric"

Jamie shook his head, and then looked at her in a serious face.

"Just because you need it _that_ urgently, doesn't mean you have to disturb your animals. You're being insensitive!"

Jill was taken aback by his statement, and then looked down. She understood how he felt, but in reality, she really just wanted to make yarn. It's not like they NEED the energy for the next day, unlike her.

"Thanks for the advice Jamie… I'll be more sensitive to my animals… It's just that… I hardly have time to do anything right… and I heard the junk shop sold their last bundle…"

Jamie shook his head once more, and then calmed himself down.

"If you really want yarn so badly… I have a few bundles back at my house…"

Jill's eyes widened and she immediately jumped in front of Jamie in excitement.

"…REALLY? It would mean so much to me! How much for each?"

"…N-no need for payment… If you promise to be good to your livestock, I'll give it free of charge"

"But… That's…"

"Take it or leave it"

Jill had a worried expression on her face, and then looked at him with glee.

"Alright… but I **will **repay you someday!"

"…Whatever"

Jill smiled, happy about Jamie's sudden act of kindness. She then, leaned beside his shoulder, and closed her eyes.

"I guess it was all worth it" She confirmed to herself, as they slowly walked together towards her house.

The whole time, Jamie was too stiff to even walk properly. He occasionally shrugged his shoulder to gesture her off, but it didn't work.

In the end, he sighed and waved goodbye, watching her go inside her home with his poncho still around her.

"What the heck was that?" He said, scratching his head in confusion.

Jamie thought how odd it was that she stayed so close to him. But honestly, he liked the attraction, savored it actually.

Jamie walked towards his house, poncho-less, Kurt heatedly watching from afar.

"You liar…" He murmured.

-----------------------

_Closing Remarks:_

_Well I hope you liked that chapter! And you guys MUST have an idea of what each girl would be wearing for the festival right? I gave hints! If you're interested, check my deviant art website (in my profile) maybe a week from now and you'll see some sketches of their dresses. Jill's dress will be sketched only after I write the last chapter. _

_You didn't expect Jill to hurdle into a swarm of bees and then plunge into a river, right? HAHAHA… Yeah, I get pretty random sometimes. I hope you guys look forward to the next chapter!_


	4. Harvest

**Not a Goddess; Just a Girl**

_Chapter__** Four: **__Harvest_

_Authors note: How is everyone? Well first off, I'd like to apologize for some of the character's personalities; especially Jill. I know the portrayal might not meet to your expectations, but try to understand that it is very difficult for me to grant them unique and perfectly accurate personalities, because the game is so hard to interpret. I mean, you can't really indicate what Jill would say or do, because of the fact that she's controlled by __**you **__and only replies with facial expressions. (usually)_

_But with Jamie though, I do understand what some of you are trying to point out, and I must admit, I guess I rushed his affections too fast; so, hopefully I would be able to correct this in the proceeding chapters. Gomen!_

_**Response to reviewers:**_

_**White Huntress- **__Thank you for reviewing! I actually WISH I could marry Jamie too, but sadly… your game ENDS. But, I wish you luck though and tell me what he says if he DOES accept!_

_**StarrNight- **__I understand how you feel. But the Jill I'm trying to portray here is a hard-working girl, whom would __eventually__ learn how to do things properly in the end. But I did try to reveal her kind-hearted side, you know… Wanting to help others even if she had something important to do… Anyway, I hope I'll be able to portray her even better in the following chapters! Thank you for your review! (:_

_**HMGirly12-**__ There isn't any secret really. But I guess one tip I should give you is time management. If you feel like you're too busy to update, find time for it; And whenever you have some free time, try to think of what you can write next. Thanks for the review again by the way, and I'm glad you're interested in Jill's dress!_

_**The Scarlet Sky**__**- **__Thank you SO much for your review, I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner. I __knew __something went wrong with how I portrayed Jamie, but I couldn't point it out myself. I hope I get to improve soon, and thanks again! And YES, Jill is kinda perky in this story._

… _Thank you guys! And please check out my DeviantArt website for a little picture I drew of Jamie and Jill in the fireworks festival._

----------------------------------------------

Jamie's POV

That little river episode was quite unexpected. I mean, I was merely fishing on the left side of the river when all of a sudden, Jill's high-pitched screams echoed through my ear.

Nevertheless, such an event made me realize that some people still have bad days over here.

Being in this village for so long, it feels like every day's a cycle.

Everyone seems so happy and carefree, never worrying about anything at all.

I know it's sort of wrong to say this, but that little incident made me rethink how this village operates… or rather, how **Jill **operates.

Or maybe I'm just tired and hallucinating?

-------

Fall 29th. The day all crops and grass fields were cut, all vegetables were harvested, all herbs were collected and all fish were caught. But in this day of collection and harvests, only one farm in the village had a colorful field.

And it was Jill's.

"45 sweet potatoes have been harvested! …Only 70 more bell peppers left"

Jill signed with great despair, after seeing around 8 fields of bright, green bell peppers that haven't been harvested. Over all the chores she had done over the seasons, it was harvesting she hated the most.

"Pull too hard and you ruin the veggie; pull too soft and you pull the whole stem out. Place it in the basket too quickly and it might squish the others. Place it too slowly, and YOU might squish it yourself… -sigh-"

Jill bent her back to prepare the bone-aching task of harvesting the 2nd batch of fields. And while she started to harvest, Lyla and Katie passed through her farm.

"Hey Jill, dear" Lyla greeted her, with that ever-lasting smile on her face.

"As always, you're hard at work!" Katie followed, holding two shopping bags as she ran towards the farm.

Jill bent up slightly, attempting to smile as hard as she can, which eventually ended up making her look a bit constipated.

"Hey Lyla… Katie… Nice day isn't it?"

Lyla giggled, followed by a nod.

"Yes, it's a gorgeous day indeed. But what I'd like to know, dear Jill, is what you're doing right now…"

Jill bent back into the harvesting position, and then continued picking the bell peppers.

"Well, obviously she's harvesting her crops Lyla!" Katie interrupted.

Jill sighed and replied,

"Yeah… Pretty much, that"

"But that isn't what I meant… Don't you think you should be getting started with your goddess festival dress? You're the only girl in this village who isn't busy with it"

Katie huffed, and then looked Lyla straight in the eye.

"Lyla! She's the only girl who runs a farm on her own here! Don't you realize that?

"Well, Ellen runs a farm too… Doesn't she?"

Katie shook her head, then replied,

"She has help from Bob and Blue. Hmm… She hardly does anything there…"

Katie pondered over that thought, leaving Lyla with Jill.

"Well, Jill dear… If you would like me to help you with anything, please feel free to ask ok?"

"That's very nice of you Lyla. But I'm sure you have your own dress to worry about. Don't worry about me"

"Well, if you say so, but I'm finished with mine. Please visit me in my shop if you have the time, I have the cutest stock of white ruffles you can sew on your dress! Good day"

"Bye Lyla, Bye Katie"

"Bye bye! Visit the café as well! Carl really misses you and your funny jokes"

Jill nodded, the continued her little harvest.

------

It was 3:45 pm; all the fields were done with the harvest, leaving Jill with the task of cutting the crops that were left.

"This will at least take me 30 minutes. I hope my arm doesn't fall off. I need it to sew the cloth Martha made for me."

Jill actually received a few bundles of cloth and string from different people whom have heard of her little dilemma. Lyla gave Jill some pink yarn. Alex heard the same, so he brought out a used lab coat for her to work on. While Jamie gave Jill 3 bundles of yarn, each with its own respective color, which Martha willingly made into fabric rolls.

Jill was all set, ready to design and sew her dress together; but the seasonal harvest disrupted her plan.

As Jill was about to cut the stem, she heard someone say her name.

"Hey Jill"

She turned around, only to find that it was Kurt who called her.

"Oh, Hey Kurt"

Jill started to cut.

"Still plenty of work to do I see…"

"Yeah… It's the first time I've ever experienced farming in fall, so I never realized it took twice as much work as the seasons before it"

"Well, you'll have plenty of time to relax during winter"

"I guess so…"

Kurt thought a bit. He was confused as to why Jill acted so mellow and gloomy. Usually, it was him who acts this way.

And then he remembered the festival.

"Oh right, I bet you designed a dress for that festival thing, right?"

"Not yet; still plenty to do. But don't worry; I'm sure it will turn out just fine. I don't expect to win anyway"

"Let me help you out. I don't have any tasks for today anyway"

"No it's f-"

Kurt interrupted her sentence.

"You shouldn't turn everyone down all the time. The villagers are starting to worry about you, you know"

Jill's eyes widened, but because of what he said, she realized why she had such a hard time with everything.

She refused everyone's help, feeling as if she'd bother them in the end. But she was wrong; she should've accepted their offers. Before long, she felt glad she actually had people care for her that much.

She also thought about how Kurt began to open up to her more now He tried to relate with her more frequently, and spoke to her as well. Before, it seemed like Jill was the only one who ever spoke to him, even if he never did give a reply to her.

But now, since Jill had less time to kill; He started visiting her, whenever he had the time. And because of that, he started to do his work more quickly and accurately, so he could rush to her farm to have a chat or two.

"I know… Thanks. You can help me cut the remaining stems"

"No problem, this'll be a piece of cake"

"You're starting to sound like Jamie, hehehe"

Kurt was about to cut the stem down, until Jamie echoed through his ears.

A sudden wisp of cold, winter air blew passed the both of them; Adding to the piercing chill through Kurt's spine.

He started to dislike Jamie more and more each day. He though about Jamie's rants about Jill, that he hears through the forest from time to time. Usually, late at night, before Kurt chops wood for his grandfather; he hears Jamie and his prayers to the harvest goddess.

He gets to listen sometimes, but because of the creatures living in the trees, he couldn't hear most of it.

It usually contained phrases like:

"Just you wait, I'll get you back to normal my beautiful goddess"

and… "Jill is such a hindrance! I'm still pondering on why she has the ability to see the sprites…"

and lastly… "When are you going to return to normal? I've worked so hard for you and yet nothing has happened"

He thought Jamie was kind of crazy actually, so he never did try to talk to him. And whenever he got the chance to, he just shrugs and ignores him.

"I am aye?" Kurt replied, "I guess were more alike than you thought. Is that why you've been hanging around him so much?"

Jill was taken aback by that, wondering on why Kurt would think of such a thing.

Well, it's true she spent more time with Jamie than usual, going to his house to gather yarn and stuff. And nowadays, she started to visit him on her own free-will, giving him jars of jam to thank him for some of the things he did for her.

But she never thought of it as a "love" thing… I mean, really.

….Or did she?

"I visit him often because we've become closer now, I guess"

"Really now..." Kurt replied, cutting a few more stems as he did.

They remained silent with each other, only to be interrupted by a soft beeping noise made by Jill's watch.

It was 4 p.m., time for Martha's local sewing show every girl in the village was waiting for.

Kurt looked at her, and then cut the very last stem.

"You better go… I'm finished anyway"

"Th-thanks Kurt, I really appreciate it. I'll repay you soon, I promise!"

"No need…"

"But…"

"Come on, you'll miss Martha's broadcast. Joe told me every girl wanted to watch it… Hmm… Hey, are you sure you're a g-"

"Of course I am! Kurt!"

"Haha just kidding, just go already"

"Alright, would you like to join me though?"

"No, it's fine. I've got… things to do"

"Suit yourself. See you later!"

"See ya"

Jill ran inside the house, leaving Kurt outside within the fields.

She immediately turned on the TV, making Porkchop and Akamaru sit closely beside her. (Her pet pig and dog)

"Be quiet you two, I need to take notes!"

Both of them nodded, and then looked at the TV.

"Welcome to the Sewing show, where everything is as easy as… 1, 2, 3! This is your host, Martha. And today, I'll be showing you a technique that will surely have you itching to start with your goddess festival dresses."

"Yes! Come on, please let it be the backhand stitch! I simply NEED to know"

"Ok, first off… ruffles"

"…Noooo!"

------

"And that concludes the entire dress making process. Be sure you've got all of that noted, and I hope you end up with a gorgeous dress in the end. Ta-ta"

"…"

Jill turned off the TV, and reviewed the notes she took from watching the entire 4 hour broadcast.

"So far, I've managed to fill up 3 notepads, 1 notebook and 2 pieces of bond paper. And I thought making a dress would be simple! Is the mayor trying to kill us?!"

Jill rubbed her blood-shot eyes and gazed at her left, seeing both of her pets had fallen asleep during the program.

"So… Did you two watch that? I'll be relying on you two to sew the waist line for… me…"

Jill fell beside them, fully drained of all of the energy she had left.

-knock knock knock-

"Jill… It's Jamie. I forgot to ask my poncho from you, hey open… up…"

Jamie realized her door was open, so he ended up entering anyway.

"Helloo… Anybody home?"

…No response.

Until he came across her living room, with the TV on and the window open. He spotted her on the floor, embracing her pet pig while lying on the tummy of her dog. (don't worry, she isn't killing the dog or anything)

"What a total mess" He said.

He shook his head, and then looked for his poncho.

"There it is" He said, heading towards the small sofa chair beside the TV.

His poncho smelled like it was freshly washed and pressed, making him smile in flattery.

"For such a reckless girl, she sure can do laundry" He chuckled, then picked Jill up gently, and then placed her in her bed. He tucked the covers over her cold legs, and suddenly looked away, embarrassed of the pinkish hue that was crawling up his cheeks.

"Since the seasonal harvest is over, you'll have plenty of time for that dress thing. -sigh- Goodnight"

Jamie smiled slightly, and then switched the lights off.

Honestly, Jamie discontinued his thought of Jill as a rival; but rather, he now thought of her as a student/apprentice, because more and more frequently, she started to inquire about a lot of thing regarding farming, and the only way for her to learn properly was with an actual demonstration.

Of course, he was doubtful at first, seeing as his first idea of her was a rival. But in the end, the constant giving of jam, the pleasant smile she had on her face, the friendly attitude he blessed him with, the very simple questions she asked him, all added up… Making Jamie give in to her, and diminish the usual negative feelings he felt about her.

He was about to close the door, when suddenly he heard Jill mumble in her sleep… "Jamie…"

He blushed even more, and then continued his way out.

"Why the hell…-sigh- That girl's something else"

Jamie left Jill's property with his poncho back on, AGAIN unaware of a few strangers watching him from afar.

This time, it was Lyla and Katie.

"Did you see that!? Did you see that!? Jamie tucked Jill in! IT WAS **SO** CUUUUTE" Katie squealed, jumping up and down from the bushes.

Lyla and Katie at the start, simply wanted to help Jill with her dress. But when they both witnessed Jamie going in her house, they thought it would be interesting to see what he was going to do, since they were supposedly rivals.

"Shhh… Keep it down Katie dear… Jamie might hear us! And yes, I was a witness. I never realized Jamie's feelings for Jill were so strong! It makes my heart flutter with delight"

"We need to do something! Jill's too naïve to ever respond to a mature guy like Jamie" Katie suggested, holding the binoculars firmly in her hands.

"You're right indeed. But what do you suggest we should do?"

"Hmm…" Both said, wondering in what way they should help their _naïve_ friend seek true love within Jamie.

"I know! I know!" Katie squealed, only to be hushed by Lyla again.

"Ok Katie! Remember to keep it down! Now then…"

Katie whispered her well-thought-out plan to Lyla, and then nodded to emphasize its perfection.

Lyla giggled blissfully, agreeing upon the plan Katie suggested.

"What a splendid idea, Katie dear! It would certainly bring those two together!"

"And since we're done with both of our dresses, doing it would be a snap!"

"Right! So let's get cracking! Hide those binoculars Katie dear, and go fetch me a pair of earmuffs!"

"Earmuffs? What for?"

"You'll see… Oh, and bring your sewing kit too. Oh and one more! Wear all black"

"Black!? Lyla what…"

"Just do it! You'll see what I have planned soon enough… Hehehe"

"I never did understand you"

So both agreed to meet each other behind Jill's tool shed, wherein they try to accomplish the plan Katie thought of.

"Got the kit Katie dear?"

"Yup. How about you? Got the…"

"Of course I do! Learn to never doubt THE Lyla"

Katie sighed, and then nodded; initiating the plan.

They placed black "crook" marks on their cheeks, and slowly crept their way inside her house. They carried a flashlight, which helped them glide across the room with ease.

"You, Katie dear, put the earmuffs on Jill, while I search for her dress plan"

"You got it Boss! I-I mean, Lyla!"

Lyla quickly rummaged around the house for her plan.

"It isn't in here… No, not here…"

"Earmuffs have been secured! Now what?"

"Hold on a minute! I'm still looking for the…"

She turned her attention to the floor, which contained a few candy wrappers and pieces of paper… until she spotted a sheet of pink paper under Jill's pet pig.

Suddenly, Lyla had a very devious smile on her face, which frightened Katie a bit.

"Bingo" She said, raising her eyebrow and smirking in satisfaction.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Closing Remarks:_

_So sorry to cut it short, I but it's getting late, and I need to take a shower. I have school tomorrow, but hopefully I will be able to continue. _

_I __**know**__ Lyla's a little OOC, but I think of her as a devious little lady. That's what draws me into her so much! And Katie, I think they make a great pair! (As friends) But maybe Ann or Gwen would make a good alternative. Ah hell, I love Lyla!_


	5. Plan

**Not a Goddess; Just a Girl**

_Chapter__** Five: **__Plan_

_Authors note: Hello again! I'm very pleased so many of you are enjoying my story so far, but I'd like to point out my need to keep it relaxed and funny. Hopefully, I'll be able to make you laugh out loud a few times. That has always been my goal in every fic I write! (some) Oh yes… And if you have the time, please read my __**Jill Almighty**__ fanfic. Knowing me, you'll discover the __**evident**__ pairing later on. (-cough- starts with -cough- two J's.)_

_**Response to reviewers:**_

_**Chicken Yuki- **__You don't know how happy I am that you liked it. I hope you keep reading… You're my idol! -hands in fangirl position-_

_**Kountry101- **__Welcome new reader! Yes, I had no school for 5 days straight because of the typhoon here. (Don't worry my house is made of cement XD) So I'll update pretty frequently at the very least. Thanks for reviewing!_

_**The Scarlet Sky- **__Well… Not a smack but maybe a few foul words. LOL... About your art; don't say that! I'm sure you're hella' better than I am at drawing… Thanks for your review though and for noticing my A.N. :)_

_**SangoxMiroku Ninjaness**__ and __**White Huntress**__, thank you both for reviewing and I hope you keep on reading! (You guys are great! -sniffle-)_

----------------------------------------------

Lyla held the dress plan with excitement.

"Are you ready Katie dear? This is going to be an all-nighter I must say! She picked such a detailed design and…"

Katie scratched her head and went closer to Lyla, carrying the sewing kit she had with her.

"Mind telling me the plan once again? Just to clarify everything"

"Oh alright. First off, we search for the dress plan of Jill, secure her of ever waking up, and get our tools ready. After that, we start working on her dress. When it's done, we lay it on her chair and write a card saying:

--------------

_For Jill,_

Took you long enough to get started, so I ended up doing it for you. Don't act like this is such a big deal. In the end, it shows how incredibly **lazy** you are.

_-Jamie_

-------------

…And that's the plan" Lyla concluded, gathering a few bundles of cloth from her black bag.

"I simply can't believe you sound so much like him! How did you get to write something so accurate?"

"I **told** you not to doubt me, my dear. If it's about the men here in this village, I would know him inside-out!"

"…Inside… Out?"

"Enough chit-chat! We've got to start working on poor dear's dress! Katie sweetie, hand me a pair of scissors. Here, you can look at the design while I forge for her accessories.

Katie nodded, and did as she was told. After Lyla received a pair of scissors from Katie, she handed her the dress plan and then started working on the dress.

Katie checked to see if Jill was awake, and then directed her attention towards the design.

"Wow… I never noticed Jill's talent for art! This is a lovely dress design I must say"

"You haven't noticed? It's a cut out from the fairy-tale book, Beauty and the Beast. It seems like she planned on making her dress look like Belle's only… She wanted the color's white and pink to go together instead of yellow."

"Ick… I wouldn't wear _that _color combination, even if my life depended on it"

"That is why we're here Katie dear. I plan to go by the book. That is, make the dress all yellow"

Katie raised her eyebrow in confusion, as she glanced at the supplies of fabric Jill had.

"Uhm, I don't SEE any yellow here… What do you plan to do? Dip the finished product in a vat of cheese or something?"

"Oh don't be silly my dear! You have such an imaginative mind. I'm going to finish the dress and dip it in a vat of _butter_"

Katie's eye suddenly started to twitch, as an image of Jill in a lardy dress abruptly popped in her brain.

"…Seriously?"

"Hehehe! Of course not sweetie! I'm just joking… You know how I am"

"Yes, sadly… I **do **know how you are" Katie sighed, taping the design on the wall for a better view.

"My black bag contains an endless supply of yellow fabric. I ordered a few rolls on ebay the other day, but I actually finished my dress without the help of the extra rolls!"

"You didn't tell me you had a computer…"

"Enough of that dear Katie! We hardly have an ample amount of time to finish such a lovely dress design! Hurry, get a needle and some yellow thread and start making the upper part"

"Alright… But, aren't you worried? Since we're both making this, doesn't it decrease our chances of winning?"

"I don't really plan on winning my dear; and you shouldn't as well. You see, now that I've learned of Jamie's feelings towards our dear Jill, my only prize is for them to be together! I am never satisfied with just a trophy."

"Well, you have a point there. There'll always be next year for us, but only one year for both of them to get to know each other. Well… before the other guys step in that is"

"My point exactly! And I wouldn't want my darling Louis to get mixed up in that little blunder now, do we?"

"I can say the same for Joe, but… How sure are we that this'll work? I mean, Jamie's pretty good at finding things out."

"And that's where we step in. Before our dear Jill gets to thank him, we'll remind her of how helping is against the rules. That way, Jill has no choice but to be affectionate to him without really pointing it out in the open. Get the picture sweetie?"

"I guess I can. Wow! We've been talking for about 15 minutes now. I should get started!"

"You must Katie dear! Time, 10:15 pm"

"Roger that. Doing the torso, as commanded"

"Our mission starts in, 3… 2… 1. Initiate: JillJamie"

-------------------------------------------------------

So Lyla and Katie started sewing her dress. It started out as a big mess, but after 4 hours, the two separate parts they sewed looked pretty decent; if not, gorgeous.

"I must say… for dear Jill's sewing experience, planning this dress would result in a disastrous outcome." Lyla said, rubbing her blood-shot eyes as she held the lower half of the dress in her arms.

"I'm done with the -yawn- torso… It took me long enough but I'm finally finished… All we have to do now, is add a yellow rose in the middle, sew the whole thing on your lower half, and add a few more yards of fabric on both sides"

"You make it sounds so simple my dear! But I'm not yet finished… Why don't you go ahead and rest for the night. I'll finish up here"

"Are you sure about that Lyla? It's a lot of work for one person, let alone a sleepy one"

"Don't worry about me my dear. This is the third time I've said this, never doubt THE Lyla"

Katie yawned once again, and then placed the upper portion she made on the chair. She checked if Jill was awake, and then nodded at Lyla, indicating that all things were clear.

"Thanks Lyla. Don't worry about Jill telling Jamie. I'll handle that. She always comes to the café every morning for pancakes and juice anyway"

"Thank you Katie dear, I'll be counting on you!"

"I hope it ends up looking good. See ya tomorrow"

And with that, Katie left Jill's home with drooping, sleepy eyes. The black thief marks on her face were all smudged up, and her hair was a complete mess.

Lyla was left all alone in Jill's bedroom. Nevertheless the young lady quickly sewed this and that, and with a record time of 10 minutes Lyla was completely finished with the lower portion.

"I'm not sure how this'll end up, but Jill would have to willingly marry him at this rate. The dress seems so beautiful"

Lyla stood up and went towards the chair with Katie's upper half. She got it and started sewing them firmly together.

She did the few remaining stitches, until finally, a dress was made.

"Dear Jill _would_ have a rough time getting into this, but… I'll help her out -yawn- I simply _must_ have my beauty sleep. People would get suspicious if I acted sleepy later on."

After placing the dress neatly on Jill's couch, Lyla looked took out a nice gift card from her pocket, (courtesy of her Hearty Lyla store) and wrote on it with a fragrant, sparkly, purple pen. (Also from the store, only $4.99, plus taxes)

"For -yawn- Jill… Took you long -yawn- enough to get started…" She continued, writing the letter as neatly as she can, while fighting her urge to fall asleep on the spot.

She shook her head in determination, and finally ended the greeting card.

"What was his name again? James? Jarred? Oh right… Jamie"

She wrote his name in the end, and then tied it on the top portion of her dress.

"Oh my! I forgot to write this…"

Lyla, seemingly drunk but really just sleepy, wrote down:

"You're gonna look sexy in this, trust me"

"Hehehe! Perfect, I can't wait to see Jill's reaction!"

Lyla nodded in satisfaction, and then removed the ear-muffs from Jill's ears.

"You don't know how lucky you are sweetie. You have so many people that love you a great deal" She whispered, cleaning up the sewing materials and tools off the floor.

She then, opened the window to let the ink on the card dry up.

Ending her little mission, Lyla quickly, but quietly left the premises of Jill's house, and then made her way into her shop.

After around 3 minutes…

A squirrel went inside Jill's house, scurrying towards a large jar filled with cookies. But after a few minutes of foraging, its eyes were directed towards the lovely dress, seemingly glowing amidst the bright moonlight. Its big, black eyes widened, as it made its way towards the dress.

The squirrel went on top of it, and then smelled the fabric. The smell reminded him of corn. (why? I have no idea) and then the squirrel started munching away. He managed to make two, large holes in the torso, where exactly I cannot say; until he found out it tasted like stale bread. He spat the icky yellow fabric out, and then left Jill's house, aching in indigestion.

------------------------

It was 6 a.m. in the morning, and Jill slowly got up from her lengthy slumber.

"-yawn- Morning porky and aka… WHAO!"

She suddenly noticed a big, yellow, thing on her chair, until she realized it was a dress.

"Holy cow… What a lovely dress! And it looks just like belle's! Who could've made such a…"

…Until Jill noticed a card on the center. She read it and her face started to blush a piercing red color, as of a strawberry.

"J-Jamie? I didn't know… He could sew…" (It rhymes! Dance wit me!)

She looked at the card, then at the dress, then at the card again.

"I don't understand. Jamie would, I mean… would he?"

She placed the card on the table beside the couch, and stared at the beautiful, yellow gown.

She managed to ignore the two large holes, and picked it up gently, placing it over her body.

She hopped in bliss and flattery, thinking of how Jamie meant so much to her now.

"I should try it on… After all, it IS my dress now. Hehehe"

So Jill decided to wear it. She dragged her long mirror from the closet, and then undressed herself, her heart fluttering as she did.

"I can't wait to see how I look…"

She then, unzipped the dress, and wore it.

Kinda out of breath, she flattened a few nooks and crannies, and straightened herself.

"Will turn around in 3… 2… 1"

Jill quickly spun around, gazing on the reflection she felt so eager to see.

…And with the reflection her eyes withheld, her fluttering heart quickly fell, plunging into a thousand bite-sized pieces...

In a state of shock, she observed how **two large holes** made her chest visible, emphasized it in fact…

(Chest, meaning- the two "pin points" the two "mountains" the two "breast feeding implements" must I add more examples to clarify the obvious?)

Her face glowed of a bright red hue, and then her whole head started to steam of anger.

"You're gonna look **sexy** in this he says…" She thought, as she read the last comment written on the card.

"That… Little… Jamie… I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" She screamed, waking Porkchop and Akamaru up in the process.

---------------------------

_Closing Remarks:_

…_HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH_


	6. Blitz

**Not a goddess; Just a girl**

_Chapter __**Six:**_ _Blitz_

_Authors note: Hey guys. Lol, yeah. I haven't updated in MONTHS I know. I just, didn't have such an interest anymore for Harvest Moon MM, and knowing the heartless and lazy 'ole me… I didn't update this story. Lol, but not to worry! I've promised myself to finish this one before the year ends! So I sincerely apologize for the long delay, and I hope you guys stick with my story till the end!_

_**To everyone: **__Please forgive the delay and enjoy this chapter! _

_Don't forget to review!_

**----------------------------------------------**

"Jamie… Playing such an aggravating prank on me! I won't allow it! And I thought he was a **good** guy… I guess I was horribly wrong"

Jill fixed her almond-brown hair in her usual pig-tails style and grumbled on about the "hole" problem.

She looked around the house for any other things Jamie might have messed up. She turned her head, until she spotted a jar of jam on a table; it even had a purple ribbon on the top.

"I swear… This next jar of jam's going up a different hole other than his mouth this time!"

(_Get it? AHEM The hole __**down there**_

She tied a red bandana around her neck, placed the dress on her bed, and then left her home, headed for the Moonlight Café for her usual breakfast meal.

"I need to take my mind off killing Jamie for a bit… Maybe Katie will listen to what I have to say about what he's done!"

She entered the small franchise with a grumble, rang the service bell and waited for Katie to come.

"Why, good morning Jill! What can I do ya for?"

Katie, as usual, cheerfully came through the kitchen's doors humming some tune. She turned around to face Jill; until the uncommon sight of the farmer girl's _frowning_ face caught her eye.

"Is… Something the matter with ya, Jill?"

Katie thought:

"_It must be the dress… Why does she look so sad? Could it be that perhaps… -gasp- What if Lyla fell asleep in the middle of the mission and spoiled everything!? It also could be that Jill went ahead and thanked Jamie, and he insulted her for having her think that way about him! I could just see it now… Him saying, "What the hell do you think of me? I'm not damn gay! Who the hell do you think you are!?"_

_Or worse… What if Lyla fled during the night and sold the dress on ebay? Oh god! She would earn THOUSANDS without any for me! What a heartless witch!"_

Katie was in a deep state of thinking, mentally unaware of what she looked like from the outside. Her different, frantic, expression switching made Jill uneasy… She looked like she was having a seizure. (Oh noes!)

"Are…you ok? Katie?" Was all Jill could muster.

"Oh! Jill? Right… Sorry. Uhm, go on please"

Katie smiled and rubbed the back of her head out of embarrassment, then slowly changed her expression to one which Jill could comfortably talk with.

"Well, see… This morning when I woke up, I saw this beautiful, yellow gown on my sofa."

"_Good, so that __**must**__ mean Lyla finished it perfectly AND left it in her home as well. That cancels out speculation #'s 1 and 3…"_

"Uhmm… Should I continue, Katie? You look pretty engaged in your own little dilemma…"

"Me? Oh right, Sorry Jill. Please continue!"

Jill took a long breath shortly after being reassured of proper attention from now on, and thought of what to say next.

"Well, how should I say this… It was **very** beautiful and it was all according to my design. Well, it wasn't the color scheme I wanted but nevertheless, it was a lovely dress just for ME. But the weird part is that it was from JAMIE. Can you believe it? _**THE**__, Jamie_. Out of all people! I would've thought a dress from Saibara would be more normal than a dress from JAMIE!"

"Jill, you're exaggerating things! Aren't you and Jamie warming up to each other more frequently? Think about it!"

"Well… The more I think about it… I should suppose…"

The farmer girl tilted her head in thought, until she just realized she didn't even share the WHOLE story.

"Wait! You haven't heard the half of it!"

"_Uh oh, I feel something BIG has happened! Otherwise she wouldn't try to desperately talk to me like this! Oh no, what have I gotten myself into!?!"_

"K-katie? Are you sure you're ok? I can tell you later in the afternoon or maybe… A week from now, whatever's fine with y-"

"No! Jill, I'm fine OK!?! Just get on with the story… I can't hesitate from hearing the rest!"

Katie was already shaking with anticipation, frightening the already frightened Jill even more.

"O-ok… Uhm… -sigh- Here it goes. I thought it was absolutely lovely… I didn't notice anything wrong about it. So when I finally had a chance to put it on, there were two large holes on my bosom!"

"Bosom? So you saw holes on the dress near your butt?"

"Nooo… On my chest!"

"Your boobs!?! Exactly where!?!" 

Jill pointed on the exact location with both of her hands. (YEAH, she needed **both**)

Katie couldn't help but laugh out loud, even if she's the one who sewed the torso together.

"Two LARGE holes… On your **NIPPLES.**"

"Shhhh! Not so loud, Katie!"

As Jill gestured Katie to tone down the frantic laughter, they heard a ceramic cup hit the floor and break.

"Shoot!" cried the culprit of the broken cup.

…It was Kurt.

His pupils were unusually small but his eyes were WIDE, maybe from the shock; and his entire face was steaming with blood-red anger.

Yes. They were unaware of him over-hearing some parts of their conversation from afar.

"K-kurt? What are you doing here?" Jill said in surprise, hoping he didn't hear what they have just talked about.

"Oh kurt? He comes here for coffee sometimes… Hi Kurt!" Katie greeted leisurely as if nothing had happened.

Kurt was practically choking from hearing the "N" word so loud, and seeing Jill trying to shut Katie up made it perfectly clear.

_Jamie was trying to __**rape**__ Jill._

"That bastard! I won't forgive him! No wonder Jill looked so sad and agitated when she walked in the café! She also looked angry as well… And all this talk about holes in clothes and bosoms… I'm going to go knock the life outta' that dirty, transsexual asshole!"

He quickly and angrily stood up, placed money on the counter with a strong thud, (From his palm. He practically _pounded_ the counter) and left the café, stomping with fury in every step.

"What's his problem?" Katie said with one hand on her hip.

"Hello? Forget about Kurt for a bit! What I have here is a crisis I tell you! I think it's even sexual harassment!"

"Geez, Jill… I thought you were kind of simple-minded and cheerful, _now_ you make me think twice about what I thought about you before"

"It's just that I'm shocked, hurt AND disappointed… All at the same time too! I would've never thought anything like this would **ever **happen!"

Jill placed her head on the counter and then she rubbed her head uncontrollably to try to cool it down from the heat that was building up in her noggin.

"_Two large holes? Who could've been the culprit of cutting holes on MY perfect torso! The dreadful, bloody hours it took to finish it all! The nerve!"_

Katie pondered more about what she should say to Jill. I mean, obviously Jill took more damage than Katie AND the dress put together.

"Look Jill dear, let little 'ole ME look at the dress. Don't you think darling Jamie wouldn't do such a reckless and merciless thing? He's too mature and sensible for that! And besides my dear, he's very hard working **and proud of it**. He wouldn't destroy something loads of hours would take to finish! Why would he cut holes on a gorgeous and well-made dress just for the fun of it? Think about it Jill dear"

And before Jill could react, Lyla stepped out of the kitchen door with her hips swaying as she did. (You know, like a proud and composed lady)

Jill kept her head down, too strained to even check who that voice belonged to; so she assumed it was still Katie.

"Gee Katie, I didn't know you can give such good advice!"

"Lyla! What the heck are you doing here? And how did you get in the kitchen? Were you listening?!"

Jill looked up only to find out that it was Lyla who gave her that clever suggestion.

"Yes, Katie dear… I heard the WHOLE thing. I asked Carl to let me in through the back door and he did. SO, getting to a more important subject… It amuses me how, a simple problem like **this**, can trouble our precious Jill. Don't worry my dear Jill, let's get a closer look at that dress and we'll get to know what _really_ happened"

"Gee Lyla… Thanks a lot! It would really clear up a bunch of things if the dress was checked…"

"Now you go on ahead, dear Jill. Katie and I will catch up"

Lyla gently pushed Jill from the back, and then Katie opened the door for her,

"I'll get my sewing kit for damage control too, so don't you worry!"

Jill nodded and suddenly had a bright smile on her face as she left.

"Th-thanks guys… I'll go on ahead then"

Jill left the café and headed towards her home. Lyla peeked through the window and as soon as Jill was out of sight, she took Katie's collar with force.

"HOW COME OUR DRESS WHICH I WORKED BLOODY HARD ON, HAS HOLES?!? WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS!?! You see my eyes? They have **dark circles**!!! My face was _flawless_ up until this morning! That damn dress took me 7 hours to complete, and I had to wake up this morning and put a thick layer of make-up just so Louise wouldn't notice! What the hell happened here Katie!?!"

Lyla's eyes were practically glowing red with anger, and Katie imagined some horns growing from the sides of her head. Lyla was **terribly** scary. She was holding Katie's collar as if she was about to strangle her.

(She was practically floating from the strong grip of the pink-headed devilette)

"C-cool down Lyla! I don't know what happened either!"

Lyla took a deep breath, set Katie down on the ground, and then fixed the young waitress' uniform.

"I-I'm sorry Katie dear… It's just that… I was just amazed at how such a seemingly flawless plan would FAIL! I did it all beautifully until THIS happened! What could have been the cause of those blasted holes?"

"Well, you said our plan was **seemingly** flawless. Just like your face. HAHA!"

Lyla just looked at Katie in silence. Although, it pretty much looked like Lyla was going to maul Katie's face off.

"Ehe, moving on… We won't know what caused this until we get there, so let's get going Lyla"

"I suppose you're right. Grab your sewing kit and let's head to Jill's place. By the way, did dear Jill go to anyone before you?"

"Nope. This is the earliest door in the morning that gets unlocked in the whole village. I'm **positive **Jill didn't go to anyone else before me"

"You better be sure about that, Katie dear. Ok, let's go"

Katie grabbed her handy-dandy sewing case from her room, and then quickly followed Lyla towards Jill's house.

"_Gee, I hope Jill's holding up fine… And I wonder what Kurt had up his ass? It's probably a pineapple to have him __**that**__ pissed off"_

------------------------------------------------

_A/N: LOL. Pretty crazy chapter huh? A lot of humor going on even if it's just a visit to the Café. I hope you enjoyed that and remember:_

_THE ONLY WAY FOR YOU GUYS TO GET AN UPDATE IS TO __**REVIEW.**_

_Lol, enjoy the month before Christmas!_

_And don't even ask me WHY I made the squirrel the evil criminal here in this story. Goes to show how deviously random I am… HAHAH! Get used to it:P_


End file.
